Österreich
Überblick Österreich erscheint für deutsche Datennutzer zunächst als ein sehr günstiges Land. Die Preise sind dort wesentlich niedriger als in Deutschland, die Netze sind durchweg besser ausgebaut wie der P3-Netztest für Connect jedes Jahr zeigt. Es gibt bisher keine Registrierung von Prepaid-SIM-Karten. Und die Sprachbarriere fällt (vom Akzent abgesehen) für Deutsche weg. Prepaid wird in Österreich Wertkarte''' genannt. Aber auch in Österreich wird man ziemlich enttäuscht werden, will man sich eine gute Alternative nach Deutschland mitbringen. Bisher sind prepaid SIM-Karten in Österreich anonym, d.h. unregistriert. Das will die aktuelle Regierung ändern und spätestens 2019 ein Registrierungssystem ähnlich dem in Deutschland aufbauen. Zudem sollen - anders als in Deutschland - dann auch die Bestandskarten registriert werden. Wenn man heute also eine anonyme SIM-Karte in Österreich kauft, muss man damit rechnen, sie 2019 nach-registrieren zu müssen. Es soll aber Wege ähnlich dem deutschen Online ID geben, über die das möglich ist, ohne selbst im Land zu sein. Im Internet auf Plattformen wie eBay und anderen werden viele verschiedene prepaid SIM-Karten aus Österreich zum Verkauf angeboten. Man sollte darauf achten, dass die SIM-Karte schon "aktiviert" ist, da viele bei der Ersteinbuchung für die Aktivierung ihr Heimatnetz brauchen und das nicht im Roaming passieren kann. Käufer in Österreich sollten also die SIM-Karte auch kurz in ihr Handy dort einlegen und den Starterpack nicht ungeöffnet nach Deutschland mitbringen. SIM-Karten gibt es in Österreich an vielen Stellen: Kioske, Elektromärkten, Telefon- und Internetläden, Drogerienketten, Schreibwarenhandlungen wie Libro, Warenhäusern, Tankstellen oder Tabakwarenläden (sog. ''Trafiken). Dort kann man auch aufladen und bekommt einen Ladebon mit Code. Aufladen geht aber auch mit einer deutschen Kreditkarte per Internet auf der Seite des Anbieters oder ohne Aufpreise bei onlineaufladen.at. Merkwürdigerweise werden in vielen Läden der Netzbetreiber selbst keine "Wertkarten" verkauft. Es gibt 3 Netzbetreiber in Österreich: * A1 (Austria Telekom) * T-Mobile (Deutsche Telekom) * Drei (3) (Hutchison) Dazu gesellen sich viele MVNOs und Untermarken der Betreiber wie HoT, yesss, bob usw.. Internet wird sowohl als Bonus für Aufladungen und in Starterpaketen ausgegeben, als auch in normalen Monatspaketen, entweder als reines Datenpaket oder Smartphonepaket mit Minuten, SMS und GB. Die meisten Betreiber haben SIM-Karten mit Sprache, SMS und Daten für Handys und reine Datenkarten mit anderen Tarifen für Laptops oder Tablets im Programm, die aber auch in Smartphones funktionieren. Mehr Angaben zum Prepaidmarkt in Österreich mit weiteren Angeboten in englischer Sprache unter: http://prepaid-data-sim-card.wikia.com/wiki/Austria Roam like at home in Österreich Die österreichischen Betreiber standen der Einführung von RLAH mit Skepsis gegenüber. Sie sahen entweder ihre Gewinne oder die niedrigen Inlandspreise in Gefahr oder beides. Einige habe sich auch von der Regelung befreien lassen. Fast jeder Anbieter hat EU-Tarife mit RLAH neben sog. "Austria-Tarifen" im Programm. Austria-Tarife gelten nur in Österreich und es gibt kein RLAH, weil zumeist Roaming ganz gesperrt ist. Man muss also bei der Tarifauswahl genau aufpassen, was man nimmt, denn die EU verbietet den schnellen Wechsel zwischen reinen Inlandstarifen und roamingfähigen Tarifen. T-Mobile (mit den Prepaid-Eigenmarken Klax und tele.ring) bietet im Prepaid überhaupt kein Datenroaming an und Sprach- und SMS-Roaming wird auch nur auf Anfrage freigeschaltet, wenn man vorher dem Anbieter seine "stabilen Bindungen" nach Österreich nachgewiesen hat. Daher werden sie nicht weiter im Artikel berücksichtigt. Weil das für ihr MVNO HoT nicht so gilt, kommt dieser Reseller des T-Mobile-Netzes aber vor. Ein paar andere Anbieter wie Spusu, '''das ansonsten für seine "fairen" Preise wirbt, hat sich auch von RLAH befreien lassen und darf befristet Aufpreise nehmen auf alle Daten, so dass dieser Anbieter auch nicht erwähnt wird. Die anderen Anbieter wie '''A1 und Drei ermöglichen internationales Datenroaming zu RLAH-Bedingungen in jenen Tarifen, die nicht als Inlandstarife angeboten werden. Dies aber oft auch nur - ähnlich wie in Polen - bis zu einer gewissen Grenze im Datenpaket. Weil die Preise in Österreich aber höher sind als in Polen, sind die Volumen auch höher, die zu RLAH herausgegeben werden. Diese Grenze muss im Tarif klar angegeben werden und darf 2018 etwa 2,7 GB pro 10 € Verkaufspreis des Tarifs nicht unterschreiten. Zusätzlich verhängen die österreichischen Betreiber in der Regel nach 4 Monaten Dauerroaming ebenfalls Aufpreise, wenn man keine "stabilen Bindungen" nachweist. Diese Aufpreise sind auf 7,20 € pro GB (einschl. 20% Mwst.) in MB-Schritten gedeckelt. Man muss also in der Regel damit rechnen, die SIM-Karte nur 4 Monate in Deutschland sinnvoll einsetzen zu können. Ein Missstand ist die mangelnde LTE-Verfügbarkeit österreichischer Anbieter in Deutschland. Ein Test im Dezember 2017 ergab dabei folgendes Bild für Prepaid (s. Tabelle). Bei Laufzeitverträgen, die man als Deutscher in der Regel nicht bekommt, sieht es etwas besser aus. Stand: Dezember 2017 (*) = Datenroaming nur nach Nachweis von "stabilen Bindungen" zu Österreich Wer also Datenroaming in Deutschland in LTE-Netzen haben will, muss zu Drei gehen. In Drei-Laufzeitverträgen werden alle drei deutschen Netze in LTE angeboten, bei Prepaid nur Vodafone und O2. Das deutsche Telekom-Netz mit LTE bietet kein österreichischer Anbieter für Prepaid an, nicht mal die Tochter T-Mobile für Nicht-Österreicher. Drei (3) Wie oben stehende Tabelle zeigt, ist Drei noch der beste österreichische Anbieter, was den Zugang zu deutschen LTE-Netzen anbelangt. Daher wird hier dieser Provider näher vorgestellt. Drei, oft nur mit der Zahl dargestellt, ist der drittgrößte Mobilfunkanbieter im Land, nachdem Drei in den letzten Jahren mit Orange fusioniert hat. Drei hält einen Marktanteil von 24% in Österreich, hat aber besonders viele Datennutzer und ein Netz in Österreich auf sehr guten Niveau, wie Netztests beweisen. Drei verkauft 2 verschiedene Prepaidprodukte: * Nimm3 Telefonie - mit Sprache, SMS und Daten und Roaming außerhalb Österreichs * Nimm3 Internet - ''nur mit Daten und keinem Auslandsroaming Dies sind verschiedene Starterpacks, die nicht getauscht werden können. Für unsere Nutzung kommt nur das '''Nimm3 Telefonie in Frage, da nur dieser roamt. Der Starter kostet 9,90 € und enthält 1000 Minuten, 1000 SMS und 4 GB Daten gültig für 30 Tage, die auch in der EU genutzt werden können, sofern man im folgenden richtig wählt. Die SIM-Karte gibt es nicht in Drei-Shops, sondern in Libro, Hartlauer und anderen Geschäften. Aufladebons gibt's bei den üblichen Geschäften und Aufladungen sind auch per deutscher Kreditkarte online möglich. Zum Management der SIM-Karte empfiehlt sich die App "3Kundenzone", die im Play- und App-Store erhältlich ist. Man kann die SIM auch über seine Kundenzone im online Profil verwalten. Bei Aktivierung muss man sich wieder zwischen zwei Produktlinien entscheiden, die nicht getauscht werden dürfen: * Nimm3 Klassik - ''Inlandstarif ohne Roaming * 'Nimm3 Travel Klassik -'' Tarif mit EU-Roaming' Hier muss man die Tarifreihe Nimm3 Travel Klassik wählen. Da die EU vorschreibt, dass Roaming und Nicht-Roaming-Tarife nicht einfach gewechselt werden können, ist ein Umwechseln wohl nicht möglich. Der Standardtarif Nimm3 Travel Klassik ''hat keine Monatsgebühr. Gespräche und SMS kosten 8ct EU-weit und Daten hohe 15ct pro MB. Dazu bietet Drei zwei verschiedene Monatspakete für 30 Tage an, die ausdrücklich auch in der EU gelten: * ''Nimm3 Travel L: ''8 GB, 2000 Minuten und 2000 SMS für 30 Tage: 15 € * ''Nimm3 Travel XL: 18 GB, 5000 Minuten und 5000 SMS für 30 Tage: 30 € Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Angeboten österreichischer Betreiber können die 8 GB bzw. 18 GB sowie Minuten und SMS komplett im EU-Roaming verwendet werden ohne Volumengrenze. Die LTE-Geschwindigkeit ist auf 50 Mbit/s im Download und 20 Mbit/s im Upload begrenzt. Wenn man mehr Daten verbraucht, landet man im teuren Klassik-Travel-Tarif oder kann Zusatzpakete für die Restlaufzeit buchen, die auch komplett im EU-Roaming nutzbar sind: * zusätzliche 1 GB: 5 € * zusätzliche 5 GB: 9 € Dieser Tarif lässt sich schwer preislich einschätzen, da er ein großes Sprach- und SMS-Kontingent mit beinhaltet und in Deutschland nur mit einer All-Net-Sprachflat zu bekommen wäre. Daher ist eine Listung berechtigt, auch wenn der reine Preis mit knapp 2 € pro GB ohne Berücksichtigung der anderen Paketinhalte etwas über der Schwelle für Vodafone-LTE oder Telefonica liegt. Roaming findet statt in den 2G- und 3G-Netzen aller deutschen Anbieter und den LTE-Netzen von Vodafone und Telefónica, nicht aber dem der Telekom. Man muss aber auch bei diesem Tarif davon ausgehen, dass nach 4 Monaten Schluss ist und die üblichen Aufpreise für Roaming genommen werden, sollte man keine "stabilen Bindungen" zu Österreich nachweisen können. * Website von Drei für mehr Informationen: https://www.drei.at/de/shop/wertkarte/ HoT '(Hofer Telekom) HoT steht für Hofer Telekom und ist der mit Abstand größte MVNO im Land. Er benutzt in Österreich das Netz von T-Mobile in 2G, 3G und 4G; in Deutschland stehen nur 2G und 3G von Telekom und Telefónica zur Verfügung. Hofer ist der österreichische Markenname der Aldi-Supermärkte aus Deutschland. Wie Aldi Talk hierzulande gibt es die SIM-Karten nur in den Hofer-Supermärkten an der Kasse. HoT wird hier weniger wegen des Preises der Pakete gelistet. Sie wenden strikt Volumen- und Zeit-FUPs bei RLAH an und sind ohne eine LTE-Verfügbarkeit weniger interessant für eine deutsche Nutzung. Hofers Listung erfolgt vielmehr für einen Preis in einem Tarif, der in Deutschland sehr teuer verkauft wird: der Standardrate. Der Standardpreis ist der Preis, der gezahlt wird, wenn keine Option gebucht wurde und gelegentlich auch, wenn die Option verbraucht ist. Sie wird in MB-Schritten oder sogar noch kleineren Einheiten abgerechnet. Eigentlich ist dies die fairste Weise Datenverbrauch zu messen (sofern die Schritte klein gewählt sind), denn bei Paketen entsteht immer das Problem der Volumengrenze. Verbraucht man weniger, "verschenkt" man Daten; verbraucht man mehr, wird man gedrosselt, muss einen Aufpreis bezahlen, Aufbuchpakete zubuchen oder sogar ganz abgeschaltet. Das haben auch deutsche Anbieter erkannt und wollen die Kunden in Pakete zwingen. Dazu wird der Standardpreis sehr hoch gehalten. Beim größten deutschen MVNO Aldi Talk beträgt er z.B. 24 Cent pro MB (= 245 € pro GB), bei den wenigen günstigeren deutschen Anbietern nur 8 ct/MB (= 81 € pro GB). Im Ausland ist dieser Standardpreis häufig viel geringer. Der günstigste Anbieter in Österreich dafür ist Spusu, der nur 0,4 Cent pro MB verlangt, aber im Roaming Aufpreise erheben darf. Der nächst günstige ist HoT mit seinem Standardtarif HoT Flex und 0,9 ct pro MB. Dies liegt um 1/30 unter den normalen und noch immer 1/9 unter dem günstigsten deutschen Preis. Die Standardrate hat aber nur wenige (absichtliche) Nutzer. Für Minimalvolumen bis 100 MB empfiehlt sich häufig ein gratis Netzclub-Tarif in Deutschland. Es sind nur wenige Szenarien denkbar, in denen sich der Standardtarif wirklich lohnt, wie z.B. stark schwankende Nutzung von 0 bis 300 MB pro Monat oder als Reservekarte, weil kein Grundpreis anfällt. Daher wird HoT auch eher als Nischenprodukt hier empfohlen, denn 1 GB wird immerhin noch mit gut 9 € auch im Standardtarif ggü. deutschen Paketpreisen teuer verkauft. ''Hot Flex nimmt 0,9 ct pro MB für Daten in fairen 102,4 kb-Schritten in Österreich und in der EU zu max. 50 Mbit/s, die aber nur in Österreich im LTE erreicht werden. SMS und die Gesprächsminute kosten 3,9 ct in der EU und Österreich. Die SIM-Karte kann über den Account "Mein HoT" oder die gleichnamige App leicht geführt werden. Eine Aufladung in Höhe von mind. 10 € ist online oder per App über Kreditkarte oder PayPal alle 12 Monate erforderlich, um die SIM-Karte am Leben zu erhalten. Es ist allerdings davon auszugehen, dass HoT nach 4 Monaten dauerhaften Aufenthalts in Deutschland Aufpreise für den "Missbrauch" der EU-Regelung nimmt. Die Aufschläge sind gedeckelt und betragen 2018 wie folgt: Aus der Tabelle wird sichtbar, dass selbst der Standardtarif mit Aufpreisen, die ggf. nach 4 Monaten für Missbrauch erhoben werden dürfen, die Preise dauerhaft relativ günstig hält. Eine Standardrate von 1,62 ct pro MB gibt es so in Deutschland nicht und die Gesprächs- und SMS-Gebühren liegen auch dauerhaft unten denen der typischen deutschen 9 Cent Prepaidanbietern. * Website von Hofer Telekom für mehr Informationen: https://www.hot.at '''Fazit Auch Österreich wird seinen Erwartungen nicht gerecht, die von den Inlandspreisen geweckt werden. Roaming wird nur sehr zögerlich und begrenzt herausgegeben, immerhin noch etwas mehr als in Polen. Dazu kommt auch hier eine strenge Anwendung der Zeit-FUP, die viele Angebote nach 4 Monaten nicht mehr lukrativ erscheinen lassen. Aufgrund der mangelnde LTE-Verfügbarkeit ist Drei bei Wertkarte noch die beste Wahl. Für Minimalverbraucher bietet auch HoT eine Alternative. Ansonsten sollte man sehr bei der Tarifwahl aufpassen, dass man einen roamingfähigen Tarif für Deutschland erwischt. Man wird daran in der Regel aber keine lange Freude nach Rückkehr haben.